


Lilin

by needleyecandy



Series: Halloween [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Halloween, M/M, Party Games, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, non-sober sex, things that are not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: The brothers have been hiding their feelings for months, sure that the other would be horrified. That is, until the night of Tony's Halloween party. He had a ouija board, and when they play with it something is invited in that will not leave so easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The 'things that are not okay' tag is not a joke - I'm not giving details because I don't want to spoil the twist so this is your warning. Nobody dies, if that's your deal breaker. As far as consent, well, it's fuck-or-die and they've been drinking, but they were attracted to each other before this, so YMMV.

Tony's parents were out of town, he knew a guy who worked liquor delivery who could be paid to 'forget' to check ID, and it was Halloween. Everybody was going to be there.

Everybody was not going to be there quite the same way, of course. Where most people had to make choices about their parties - whether to throw a rager, packed wall-to-wall with people, or whether to invite only the coolest, and keep it exclusive - Tony's house was so big he could do both. Rager and beer in the main part of the house while he and his friends (and the champagne) were in his wing.

"What are you going to wear?" Loki asked.

Thor shrugged.

"Thor, it's only a week away. He said costumes are mandatory and you know he'll slam the door in your face if you show up without one."

"Why do you care? You don't even like him."

"I like his rich-boy champagne. Anyway, me not liking him is double the reason for why you have to go with me."

"Fine," Thor grumbled. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm going to the Halloween store today. I'm going to be a sexy kitty cat."

Thor groaned inwardly. It was tough enough pretending he didn't _see_ Loki in his usual clothes. A sexy cat costume was going to be hell. "I'll be the devil."

Loki snorted. "Like hell you are, grandpa. Come shopping with me. I'll find you something."

 

Loki got Thor installed in a dressing room and started bringing him things to try on.

"I didn't know they did sexy nurse outfits for guys now," Thor said over the flimsy door.

"They don't. You'll be subverting the patriarchal hegemony that's threatening to completely destroy the holiday. Anyway, those muscles you have are so big they're basically tits."

Thor swallowed his pride and zipped up his miniskirt. Loki's sexy kitty had better be _really_ sexy, he decided. "Okay, it's on."

"Come out, I want to see you."

Thor held his head high as he left the changing room because that was the only way to do it. Loki whistled. "Thor, you look positively ravishing. If you weren't my brother I would eat you up."

That was way too close to the fantasy that Thor had jerked off to last night - just change 'up' to 'out' - and he realized he was going to need _something_ to keep that in place. This white vinyl accentuated everything. He turned around once to play for time.

"Ooo, look at you, big brother. That top barely comes down far enough to hide your nipples. And can you even wear underwear with that skirt?"

"I have some at home that would work," Thor answered gruffly. Two layers, extra tight.

"You're getting it, right? You look great. Those abs... It would be criminal of you not to share them with the world."

"I'll get it."

Thor changed back into his clothes, determined not to let Loki's words echo in his head. There was no way Loki could have guessed Thor's feelings. He was just being a brat. That was all.

"Is that all you're getting?" Thor asked, looking into Loki's basket.

"I got the clothes already, and I don't want this greasy makeup anywhere near my pores."

"So I have to go through the line and buy a sexy nurse outfit and all you're getting is a tail and a headband with cat ears?"

"I'm not the one who put it off to the last minute."

"It's not the last minute. There's still a week."

"Which in Halloween time is nothing. Look how picked over the store is getting," Loki said as they waded through the half-empty racks.

" _Fine_. But I refuse to wear blue eyeshadow like the girl in the picture."

"Of course not, that would look awful. A nice swipe of bronze will be way better with those baby blues."

"And no pink lipstick."

That made Loki laugh. "Don't worry. Your lips demand red."

 

Halloween rolled around just as fast as Loki said it would, and after an early dinner their mom made them eat ("I know you said Tony's going to have food, but I want you to have something healthy first") they went upstairs to change. Loki had made Thor promise to wear slutty makeup; Thor had made Loki agree that he'd be the one to apply it. He regretted it the moment he showed up at Loki's door.

Loki was wearing a black velvet crop top that might as well have been painted on and a pair of black velvet leggings. His midriff was bare and smooth and distractingly, distressingly lickable. His hair tumbled loose and free about his face and pointy black ears sprouted from it.

"How come you get comfortable shoes?" Thor asked. It was the only thing he could think of that didn't involve drooling or begging.

"Cats are nimble. I needed shoes that don't restrict my movement."

"Nurses are on their feet at least eight hours a day! They need the world's best sneakers, not these things."

"Those _things_ are called stilettos, and you're not a nurse, you're a sexy nurse."

"You're a sexy cat."

"Do my shoes stop me being sexy?"

"Shut up."

Loki laughed like he'd been studying Eartha Kitt and Thor prayed his double layer of Speedos could keep things under control. "Sit down. I'll do your makeup."

Thor sat in Loki's only chair. Loki straddled his lap and sat down. "Ugh, get off, dickwipe."

"I'm the one doing you a favor here. Do you want your makeup to be uneven?"

"No."

"Then shut up and let me do this."

It was eyeshadow first. Loki had a little plastic tray with three colors and he used all of them despite Thor's protests. "I'm not making you wear eyeliner. Shut up and be grateful."

The mascara felt weird and it was hard to stay still with something that close to his eye. The lipstick was okay at least, Loki humming to himself as he stroked the brush over Thor's lips.

*****

Loki dragged it out as long as he could, savoring the feel of Thor's broad thighs beneath him. He imagined using his finger instead, spreading more red onto his brother's perfect lips. How they would part in a quiet moan at the touch, how Thor would kiss him and ruin all his careful work within ten seconds. He put a daub of Vaseline in the middle of Thor's bottom lip, making it look fuller.

"There. Didn't I tell you you'd be ravishing?"

"Get off me."

Loki laughed and got up. "Gimme five minutes to do my makeup and put my tail on and I'll be ready to go."

Thor collapsed onto Loki's bed to watch him. All he used for himself was black eyeliner, tracing around his eyes, drawing on whiskers, putting a triangle on his nose. He had put the tail on a narrow black belt because it was heavy enough that when he'd tried it on his leggings it had pulled them halfway down, which was not really his goal, sexy cat or not. The belt went on and he turned to Thor. "Meow."

Thor rolled his eyes. "Come on. I got mom's keys already, maybe we can get out without her seeing us."

No such luck. She was waiting by the door, one eyebrow already raised in preparation, like she just knew. Knowing her, she probably did.

"Well, you two certainly look festive. Do you have those condoms I bought you?"

"Mom!" they gasped in unison. It wasn't supposed to make her laugh but it did.

"How you two can dress like that and still be such prudes I really don't know. Have a good time and don't be out too late and don't drink but if you do drink anyway, call if you need dad to come pick you up."

"Why dad?" Loki asked.

"The answer is in your brother's tiny white purse, sweetheart. He's got my keys."

She went to the living room, shaking her head and laughing to herself.

"That could have been way worse," Thor said under his breath.

Loki shrugged. "She can be terrifyingly practical sometimes."

"Yeah."

"What _is_ in your tiny white purse, sweetheart?"

"Shut up. Come on."

Once the car was moving and Thor couldn't stop him, Loki twisted around and grabbed it from the back seat.

"Get out!"

"I'm just curious. Calm down."

It had Thor's licence and a twenty. No condom. Thor had had to struggle to get the keychain out, so there probably hadn't been room for one. "There goes your reputation, loverboy."

Thor yanked it from his hands and threw it in the back. "We're just hanging out with our friends. Remember that," Thor growled.

"Oooh, Thor. Are you getting protective of your baby brother's virtue?"

"Shut up, Loki."

Loki laughed and leaned back in his seat.

Tony's house was all lit up with orange lights and as soon as they opened the car doors they could hear the music. His dad sponsored the police department's yearly retreat which basically meant the neighbors could complain all they wanted but nothing was going to be done about the noise.

They went around to the side of the house, waving at the people who spilled out onto the lawn, and went in the door to Tony's wing. "Tony?" Thor yelled.

"Hey, guys, we're in the lounge," Tony called back. They wandered through his mini-kitchen, just big enough to put snacks together, and into the sprawling room that took up nearly all his first floor.

There was a giant string of purple Christmas lights taped to one wall in a spiral that extended up across the ceiling and in the corners four lava lamps, all of them black lava in purple liquid, gave the room its remaining light.

Tony had dragged the sofas into a square around a coffee table and their friends were already half-filling them. Against the wall, his movie-screen tv had a black and white horror movie playing silently while Bauhaus rippled from the speakers that surrounded the room. They were already on the third bottle of champagne, the empties fallen and kicked out of the way under the table.

Sam and Steve and Bucky were already there, sitting in that order, just like always. Sam had on some kind of military-looking thing, and when he raised his hand to wave hello, a gray wing unfolded. Steve was in spandex that did a lot of good things for him, even if it was kind of over the top patriotic for Loki's tastes, and Bucky was wearing black leather with a lot of straps everywhere. It was the sort of thing that would have looked good on Loki. He tried not to glare.

The Foursome had arrived, too, filling the sofa on the left. Loki still wasn't sure if they were fucking but they were together so constantly it seemed inevitable. On the sofa facing away from the door, Tony and Bruce were sharing a bowl of salt and vinegar chips that smelled bad enough they explained why everyone else was on the other side of the room.

"I thought costumes were mandatory?" Thor said, glaring down at the two of them.

"Mandatory for guests," Tony said.

"And I'm a nebbishy scientist," Bruce said. He held up his arm to show that his jacket had elbow patches. "See?"

"I can't believe I'm wearing this," Thor said.

"You look great. Why don't you have some chips and come take my temperature?" Tony suggested.

Thor sat down next to Bruce and grabbed a handful of chips. Loki sat down across from him, next to Sam, perfectly positioned to see up Thor's skirt once he got drunk and quit paying attention to how he was sitting.

"You rent those from the opera house?" Loki asked the Foursome. The city opera had just finished a production of Wagner and, at least from the posters, they had gone all-out.

"That's German," Hogun said.

"We're Vikings," explained Sif.

"Sexy Vikings," Fandral added.

"Hungry Vikings," said Volstagg, staring pointedly at Tony.

"I told you, the caterer left stuff in the oven. It should beep any minute now."

"We're here!" yelled a girl.

Loki was pretty sure Tony hadn't reacted like that when he and Thor showed up.

"In here!" Tony called back.

As if on cue, the oven timer dinged. Loki assumed Tony would ask the new arrivals to get the food, but he got up to do it himself. Bruce gave a low whistle. "He's got it bad."

Peggy and Maria, dressed as Thing One and Thing Two, came in side by side. They were followed by a redhaired girl in a toga Loki didn't recognize. "Hey, everyone, this is Pepper. She's new," said Maria.

Pepper gave them all a hello wave as Peggy went around the room introducing people. "...and Tony you already know," she finished as Tony arrived in the doorway carrying two cookie sheets.

"Hey. Nice toga," he said, putting the snacks down and taking his seat.

"It's a stola," Pepper told him.

"Does that mean I can stole it?"

"Nope," she answered, smacking her lips on the _p_. She stepped over his legs to follow Peggy and Maria to their sofa.

"Ooooh!" Steve said, laughing.

"She's gonna fit in, no problem," Sam said.

"She's already in," said Bucky, glaring at Sam.

"She just got here. We just met her."

"Yeah, and now she's here and she's in."

Clint and Natasha wandered in without knocking, wearing the same tiny sheriff and deputy costumes they'd worn the past two years. No one commented.

"Who's in?" asked Natasha as she sat by Maria. Clint took the spot next to Thor, his knees bumping into Natasha's.

"Pepper," Bucky said, pointing.

"Hi," said Pepper.

"Hi. I'm Natasha and this is Clint."

"So what do you guys want to do? Movie, game? Drinking game with movie?" Tony asked.

"Let's play a game," Maria said. "Only Peggy has to be home by midnight so any drinking games I can only have soda."

"But if it's Peggy that has to-"

"I have the car." She jingled the keys in her pocket.

"But-"

"A board game it is, then," Steve interrupted. "What've you got?"

"Ooh, you guys, this is perfect. I just bought a Ouija board for tonight."

"You want to talk to ghosts?" Sam said. "You know there's a reason why people say not to mess with that shit. In New Orleans-"

"I thought you moved here from Vermont," Bucky interrupted. " _Suburban_ Vermont. Minivan, white picket fence..."

"My cousin's grandma's from New Orleans, okay? And she said you let things in with those things but it's something else to make them leave."

"So you're saying you're scared," Bucky said flatly.

"I'm saying don't do this without thinking about it. I didn't say I won't. Anyway, I didn't even say I believed it. I said my cousin's grandma did."

"Fine, then. We'll do it."

"You can sit next to me if you get scared," Tony told Pepper.

"I think I'm okay here, thanks."

Tony shoved the snack trays to the corners of the table and leaned forwards to pull the box out from under it. Thor looked up and met Loki's eyes.

Loki winked.

*****

Thor looked away before he had a chance to humiliate himself. He could handle a wink okay, but if Loki started licking his lips or something, he wouldn't be so lucky. He'd tried and failed to find a way to keep his dick from getting hard; he really didn't have the money to spend on a cage that he wasn't actually interested in wearing. He watched way too closely as Tony opened the box and took out the board.

"Okay, so it says we each put a finger on the little pointer and ask one question at a time. Everybody on. Pepper, would you like to start?"

She grinned. "Sure."

Tony was really laying it on thick. Pepper seemed more amused than anything, which Thor supposed was good.

It took some shifting and jostling of shoulders but they all managed to get a finger either on the planchette or on someone else's finger.

"Is there anyone there?" Pepper asked, barely stifling a giggle.

The planchette slid to _yes_ , because of course it did.

"Are you someone we know?" asked Clint.

It crossed to _no_.

"Are you someone any of us knows?" Natasha clarified.

No answer.

Loki spoke up. "What is your name?"

It spelled out an answer. _L I L I N_.

Thor wasn't sure if it was the whole group making it wander about the board, or if one person was doing the steering, until Tony snorted. "What kind of a name is that?" He had to be the one guiding it.

The answer was long. _L A N D B E T W E E N T W O R I V E R S_.

"So we're speaking to the ghost of an ancient Mesopotamian?" Bucky looked like he was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

Thor was surprised to see it go to no. Everyone else looked surprised, too, even Tony, but he was good at that.

He also looked surprised when it kept moving. _G O D_

"You're a god?" Steve said. He cast an irritated glance across the table. _He must suspect Tony, too,_ Thor thought.

_D E M O N_

"Oh, now you're a demon. How quickly the story changes. And what sort of a demon might you be?" Peggy asked.

_S E X_

"Of course you are," she answered drily, staring at Tony.

"Why does everyone keep looking at me?" he demanded.

"Because we know you. Well, everyone but Pepper, but she can guess."

"You really think I, out of all the people here, am the one doing all this?" He leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring.

"Yes," she said.

 _No_ , answered the board. Tony wasn't touching it.

They stared down at it. "I think we should play with something else," said Natasha.

"Scared?" Tony asked.

"Stupid?" she replied.

"I agree with Natasha. We should put this away," Hogun said.

"What we need is something lighthearted. Seven minutes in heaven!" Fandral said.

Sif rolled her eyes. "The fifties called. They want their cliche back."

"Nah, let's do it. It could be fun," Tony said. He put the board back in its box and knocked the planchette in with the side of his hand. Thor glanced up to find Loki watching curiously.

"How does that even work? I just hear people joke about it," asked Bucky.

"It is a variation on another old classic, spin the bottle. You take turns spinning a bottle and whoever it points-"

"Yeah, that one's pretty self-explanatory. I just didn't know how people got picked for the closet."

"I'll play, but I'm not making out with anybody but Clint, so don't get any ideas," said Natasha.

"That's not really-" Fandral began to protest. Hogun kicked him and he shut up.

"Who goes first?" asked Maria.

"Tony should," said Sam.

"All right, I will." He reached over Thor to grab an empty and set it on the table. He gave a little shrug and spun it. It stopped on Pepper.

"You don't have to," Peggy said.

"Nah, I will. If you think you can handle it," she told Tony to a rising chorus of _oooohs_.

Volstagg set the timer on his phone. "I'll hit start when I hear the door close," he told them.

Tony stood and waded through the legs in his way, and Pepper followed. "Right this way," he said, holding out his arm. "How do you feel about luxury? Because I have silk everything in there..." His voice trailed off as they went up the stairs.

"We need more champagne," Loki announced. "Thor, you're the closest."

"Clint and Natasha are both closer than me."

"But it's so much fun watching you walk in those boots."

Natasha grinned at him. "Go on, Thor. We haven't gotten to see you do it yet."

"Fine," he huffed. Getting to his feet was a lot harder than staying there. He managed it with way too much reliance on Clint's steadying arm. "Once I'm drunk these have to come off. I'm not breaking a bone for you guys's entertainment."

"If you knew what they did for your ass when you walk, you might risk it," Fandral called after him.

He returned with three more bottles, which ended up being just enough to half-fill everyone's cups. The timer went off as the last was getting poured and everyone started yelling for Tony and Pepper. They reappeared and if it weren't for her lipstick being gone Thor would have thought they'd just talked.

"Your turn, Nutty Professor," Tony said as he sat back down next to Bruce.

Bruce sighed and leaned over to give it a spin. It stopped on Steve, who laughed. "Whatever, man." He got up and they went upstairs. Sam and Bucky glared daggers at Bruce's back.

The snacks tasted way better than what Thor was used to at high school parties, but they weren't very filling, and the drinks were going to his head. He'd just decided to get up and find a soda when the timer went off and Steve and Bruce came tromping down the stairs.

"Your turn, Thor," Bruce said, sliding the bottle towards him.

He shrugged and took it, figuring he could grab a can on the way upstairs. It looked weird spinning this time, no wobbliness at all, and he decided two sodas might be better. It didn't even seem to slow down. It was spinning and then it just _wasn't_ , and it was pointing at Loki.

"Eww! Do-over, do-over," Sif cried, laughing.

"Yeah, I didn't know I had limits for my house but incest is too much," Tony said.

Thor laughed and reached for it. He was relieved - there was no way Loki would want that, after all - but he couldn't help the surge of disappointment when he set the bottle spinning again.

It stopped on Loki. He laughed and tried again. Loki. He wasn't the only one whose laughter started sounding nervous. After his sixth try the lights started to flicker.

"Come on, Tony. However you set all this up, the joke needs to die," said Clint.

Tony's eyes were huge. "I didn't do this. It would have been brilliant, but it isn't me."

Maria said what they were all thinking. "Sex demon."

"Man, I told you about my cousin's grandma," Sam said.

"If you really believed that you would have left," Bucky snapped.

"Sex demon," said Volstagg, loud enough to drown out whatever retort Sam might have made. "Operative word being _demon_. I think maybe something better happen somebody gets their head ripped off or something."

"But they're brothers," Sif said, digging her elbow into his side.

"Maybe that's the point. I mean, it's not a sex angel telling them to go."

"I think we should leave. Let's all just go outside," Hogun said.

The flashing of the Christmas lights shifted into sync and then there was a cascade of explosions, right down the string, showering them with broken glass.

"I agree," said Peggy.

They got up and made their way in a tight group towards the door. They were nearly there when a trickle of blood began to seep under it. Tony reached a cautious hand for the knob. "Fuck," he gasped, jerking away. "It's electric."

"Okay, I vote Thor and Loki give it what it wants," Bucky said.

"You can't just vote to make people commit incest," Sam said.

The ceiling broke into a spiderweb of cracks, showering them chips of paint and plaster. The light fixture broke loose and missed Bruce's head by maybe half an inch.

"We'll go," Loki said. He looked at Thor. "Right?"

Thor gave a hesitant nod. He and Loki were about to go upstairs and do... well, whatever it took to satisfy this sex demon. If only he believed Loki wanted it too, Thor would be setting up an altar in praise of this Lilin, whoever it was.

*****

If only Thor hadn't looked so reluctant Loki would have been dancing for joy. Instead, he was stunned to realize, he simply felt sick. He wanted Thor, he had wanted Thor even before he knew what it was, and he was about to get what he wanted. If only Thor wanted it too everything could have been perfect. This wasn't perfect. It was a cruel perversion, a mockery of all his hopes.

Loki went first up the stairs. There was a long row of rooms, the doors closed but for the first on the left. He went in and tried the light to find a small bedroom, too spartan for Tony's own, clearly meant for guests. There were a couple dents in the otherwise smooth coverlet, showing where Steve and Bruce had sat. From the spacing, it was clear they had only talked.

"Do you want the light off or on?" Thor asked.

Loki shrugged.

"If it's off, we can pretend it's other people."

"If we leave it on it'll tell us if we've done enough."

"Okay. I'll leave it."

Thor teetered over to sit down on the bed and Loki sat beside him. They sat in the two dents that were already there. "You do make a really sexy nurse," Loki offered.

"Thanks. And you're a sexy kitty cat."

Loki scooted closer and tilted his face. "We should probably do this before the earthquakes start." He wasn't sure how much he was joking.

"Yeah." Thor had a weird look on his face as he curled his hand around the back of Loki's head, almost knocking off his headband. Loki tugged it off and tossed it impatiently aside before tilting his face up towards Thor's.

Thor's mouth was hot and tasted like champagne. It seemed like a mix that should have been gross but it was just the opposite. His lips were warm and his lipstick had worn off so there was nothing stopping Loki noticing how good they felt against his own. Loki sucked on Thor's tongue like he'd ached to do for years, every time Thor had stuck it out at him. The tension in Thor's hand softened and his fingers began to move back and forth, stroking Loki's neck each time they shifted. Thor didn't kiss like someone who didn't want to. Loki tried a little whimper. Just a little one. The sort of thing he could play off if Thor didn't like it.

Thor pulled back and stared at him, open-mouthed, shocked.

"No, wait. I didn't-" Loki began.

"You too," Thor said. "You too." His eyes were alight with wonder and his mouth was back on Loki's before Loki had the chance to say _me too_.

Thor’s familiar hands felt shockingly new upon his skin. They slid up inside Loki’s shirt, fingers stretching wide to wrap around his ribcage, slotting in between the slender bones. His thumbs reached upwards, smoothing back and forth across the skin, seeking, until they found their targets and Loki’s gasp pulled the air right out of Thor’s lungs.

“Can I take this off you?” Thor asked.

Loki raised his arms for Thor to pull the clinging shirt over his head. Thor sank to his knees before Loki, leaning forwards to suck his way down Loki’s throat, biting it red and soothing with his tongue. He didn't remember zippers ever being so difficult but it took what felt like forever to get Thor's top opened, the latex falling away to the sides to reveal his firm pecs and rippling stomach. Thor's skin was hot and sweaty from the unbreathing fabric and it should have been disgusting but it wasn't.

"I don't usually like tits..." Loki teased.

"But you'll make an exception?"

"Just for you."

"I still can't believe this is happening. If I'm dreaming don't ever wake me up."

"I know. Me too. But you're not dreaming. This is real," Loki promised.

Thor licked his way down to Loki's nipple and gave it a gentle bite while pinching the other. Loki gasped and arched his back, his chest thrusting forwards for more. Thor growled and gave it while his free hand began to tug at Loki's leggings.

"Shoes, shoes," Loki gasped. Thor growled again and yanked them off before leaning back to take hold of the waistband with both hands and pull. Loki raised his hips just in time for them to slide off rather than being torn.

"Fuck. Stand up and let me look at you," Thor breathed. Loki stood and took off the belt with his tail before making a full turn for Thor's inspection, sitting back down and raising his eyebrows to wait for the judgment. "I take back every bad thing I ever said about men's thongs," Thor told him.

"I just have the one pair. I only got them cause anything else would have shown under those."

"I'll buy you more. I want you in them all the time."

Loki ignored him and reached for his skirt. The zipper was sticky and he had to fight with it before it would go, but at least the skirt was short enough that once he got it going, he could unzip it the whole way.

Thor reached down and shoved his underwear to his knees before standing and kicking them free.

"I definitely like those boots better when you're not wearing anything else with them," Loki said. He knew he sounded shaky but Thor seemed to like it. His cock jutted forwards, the tip red and shiny and it twitched right when Loki's voice trembled on the _anything_.

"They have to go, though," Thor said. His sure hands pressed on Loki's shoulders, making him lie back, and then Thor climbed up, straddling his waist and reaching back to tug off the last thing that stood between them. He tossed them away and came down to hands and knees, looming above Loki as though his bulk could block out the rest of the world. "How do you want this?"

Loki stared up at him. Luminous blue eyes that had gone almost black, lips already swollen and flushed from kissing, the thick brows that quirked with concern. Loki put his hand on Thor's cheek and spoke gently. "I'm not sure that is to be our decision. But I don't care what happens, okay? Whatever it is, I want it."

Thor nodded. "Okay." He paused in thought. " _Shit_. Did you bring anything?"

Loki shook his head. "Where would I put it?"

"Yeah. Umm... have you been tested?"

"I've never... you know." It would have been way more embarrassing to admit it an hour ago, when they were pretending. Now, instead of setting Thor into mocking laughter, it set his eyes on fire.

"Oh, baby. We'll go slow, okay? I don't even care what this thing wants from us. Whatever we do, we're gonna take it slow. And I got tested, I'm clean. You're safe."

As if on cue, the lights began to flicker and Loki bit his lip. "I think maybe we're talking too much."

"Then I better kiss you again."

"I think you better." Loki shifted luxuriously beneath him, drinking in how Thor's eyes flared at the sight.

Thor lowered his head those last teasing inches and this kiss was far softer, like his heart as well as his dick was in it. Like he meant more than sex this time. His hand rose to cup Loki's jaw, thumb caressing the smooth-shaven skin. Thor's next words were no more than whispers into Loki's mouth. "Come on. Let's turn around so we're on the bed the right way."

Loki couldn't argue with that, especially not when he saw the flare of excitement in Thor's gaze as he slithered up and around til he was stretched along the mattress, the blankets abandoned at the side. He crooked his finger at Thor and let his thighs fall apart, and a shiver ran down them as he watched Thor take in the sight. "Come with me."

"We need lube. I don't want to hurt you," Thor told him.

" _Fuck._ There has to be something around here," Loki answered. He sat up to look around. "Lotion?"

"I know where Tony's bathroom is. I'll be right back."

Loki grabbed him and pulled him down for another kiss. "Hurry."

Thor was gone maybe a minute – way too long, as far as Loki was concerned – but when he came back he was carrying a big white bottle of Jergens. "Is this okay?" His skin was flushed, not just his face, but his chest, his cock. "I used it the first time I jerked off thinking about you, and you know what they say about smell and memories."

"It's perfect," Loki told him.

Cherry-almond filled the air and it was cold on Thor's fingers but warmed so quickly when Thor had them inside, curling up, hunting for the most sensitive nerves. Loki's back arched willessly beneath the onslaught.

The lights in the room flashed, harsh, far more pointed than before. "I'm not sure this is what it wants," Thor said uncertainly. "Maybe we should trade."

Loki's finger was halfway inside his brother when the power seemed to calm. "Is this okay?"

Thor barked a laugh. "Way better than that. Or did you think I could give it but not take it?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Thor grinned and shook his head. "Fuck you, baby."

"I'm pretty sure tonight's going to be the other way around. But later, yes. It shouldn't be long, even. Mom and Dad have theater tickets for tomorrow." His words made Thor's muscles twitch, clenching around him. "Ah, you like that? Or is it that you are so eager to fuck you don't care who does it?"

"More like I care about us both doing it."

"Yeah?" Loki leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Who do you picture doing it when you jerk off to me?"

"Depends what you were wearing that day."

Loki slipped his finger out, grinning at Thor's thrusting hips and wordless protest, and got more lotion. When he again entered his brother it was with two. He eased them in slowly, as far as they would go, without a pause. "How often do you jerk off to me?" That was pushing it, he knew, but he couldn't resist, not after the revelation of Thor's feelings for him.

"Every day. Maybe twice, when I have time."

Loki twisted his fingers, spreading them, making room for a third. "You ever think about me doing this? Getting you all open and ready for it?"

"Almost as much as I think about you fucking me." Thor was panting slightly, his neglected cock leaking onto his belly.

"But not _as_ much?"

"Sometimes I like to think about you watching me do it instead."

 _Oh,_ didn't Loki like that. He curled his fingers, searching, searching, where was-

" _Hah!_ "

-there.

"Was that my reward?" Thor asked. The added stimulation had set him trembling and Loki drank it in as he nodded.

"I like to think about that, too, brother," he whispered. "But for now, I think you're ready."

"Promise me one thing, Lo," Thor said. His childhood nickname, shed with a haughty sneer when he'd become a teenager, sent a shiver running down the backs of his arms.

"What, Tor?" He felt a matching shiver ripple up Thor's thighs to hear Loki use his own old name, bestowed before Loki could manage the _th_.

"I know how messed up this whole situation is and I don't care. Just promise me you'll remember that I wanted to, even before."

He didn't answer as he moved up Thor's body, his legs clamped together to fit between Thor's own, wide-stretched, ones, his arms out wide to bracket Thor's chest. He reached down and brought his cock into place. "I promise. Remember I did, too," he said, and he began to push into tight and grasping heat.

*****

Thor had never bottomed before, never known what it was he was waiting for until the moment he had it. Even with all the attention Loki had showered on him, the near-ridiculous amounts of lotion worked up inside him, it still felt huge and burning-tight. "Ah! Oh, fuck, go slow," he gasped.

"Sorry," Loki said through gritted teeth.

"It's okay. It's okay, it's good. Ah..." He arched his back as Loki worked his way in, inch by inch until his hips were flush against Thor's. Loki had seemed sober when they came upstairs. He looked drunk now.

Even the clumsiness of Loki's thrusts, those rolls of his hips that were far too jerky, made Thor want more of it. He would get smooth with time and practice but for now Thor drank in each little sign that this was new, the whimper of reluctance each time he drew back and the shocked flare of his eyes as he drove back in. Even when he had dreamed of this, he had not dared dream that he might be his brother's first. His only.

"Thor- hurry, I can't-"

"Pull out."

Loki did, blinking in confusion and trying to smooth back his messy hair as he sat back on his knees. His skin was blotchy and his eyes huge and his chest was heaving. He looked utterly, exquisitely wrecked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, baby, nothing," Thor hastened to assure him. "Sometimes stopping for a minute helps it last longer. That's all."

Loki nodded, making his hair fall back around his face. "Okay. I just want to catch my breath."

"Sure. Whenever you're ready." It was hard, almost impossible, to keep his composure when every part of him was screaming for _more, hurry, now._

Loki let out a deep and shuddering sigh. "Okay."

"Hang on. Stay like that." He was already halfway in position when Loki realized what he was doing and moved to help him. When he sank back down onto Loki's cock it was with his legs spread out around his kneeling brother and no sooner had he taken it all than Loki was grabbing at his arms, pulling him up into an embrace.

Loki couldn't move so much like this and it became Thor's task, rocking his hips and rubbing his cock against Loki's taut belly. Even with the pause it didn't take long, not with the way Loki was whimpering for kisses and how much tighter it felt when Thor leaned forwards to give them. It was true that Loki wasn't hitting his spot so reliably but he was holding Thor's cock against his stomach with shaking hands and he felt so _tiny_ all wrapped up in Thor's embrace. The tension that had been twisting and coiling deep inside him grew tighter and he squeezed his fists, trying to hold it off just a minute more, but it was impossible. He had barely cried out before Loki clamped their mouths together and they were pouring their moans into each other and Loki's breath still tasted like champagne.

Untangling themselves was awkward and Loki's legs had been pinned under Thor's weight long enough he needed help straightening them but then they were sprawled contentedly, gazing at each other and half-laughing in disbelief. He could so happily have stayed forever.

"I think I need to go clean up. I can bring you a washcloth in a minute," Thor said.

"It's okay. I'll come with you."

Thor wasn't entirely sure how to clean himself gracefully with Loki right there, but his little brother saved him the worry. "Give me that. Let me take care of you," Loki said, one hand taking the thick cloth that dripped warm water while with the other he was pressing Thor forwards to lean slightly over the sink. It sent ticklish streams running down his legs but he barely noticed over the tenderness with which Loki cleaned him, careful, gentle passes over his swollen and over-sensitive entrance. When he was satisfied he dried Thor off with the plushest towel Thor had ever seen.

"I don't know how long we have before I leak more. We better get going," Thor said. He didn't want to, he wanted to fall back in bed and get drunk on kisses and affectionate afterglowy touches, but they needed to keep up the show.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll help you with your boots."

Thor hadn't noticed the champagne wearing off but by the time they were ready to go back downstairs and face everyone - who _had_ to know what they had done, however much they didn't want to - he was completely and horrifically sober.

"Don't worry so much. We probably saved their lives," Loki pointed out.

"They're still gonna think it's gross."

"No one will judge us. The grosser they think it is, the more grateful they'll be. It's not like they know we..." He trailed off. _Not like they know we wanted it_.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Just think how much they owe us. I'm thinking endless ice cream for the rest of our lives. Anyway, they probably left." Loki gave him a grin.

"I don't know how to go back to that. How I acted like I didn't want you." His voice dropped to a parched whisper. "How can I pretend now that I know how you taste?"

Loki had sobered as Thor spoke. "By remembering that if we get caught, you'll get sent to military school, at the very least. You know you're the one who'll get all the blame, they'll say you led me astray. I can't lose you now. Please."

Thor swallowed and nodded. "Okay. I'm ready."

Their friends were sitting in the living room, hunched forwards or huddled together, broken glass brushed to the floor. When Thor walked in they looked up and he saw Loki had been right. They looked worried and unsure. Any other emotions were reserved for the demon.

"You're still here," Thor said.

"It didn't seem right to leave you. Are you guys okay?" Steve asked.

 Thor nodded. "I'm gonna take Loki home now."

"Are you okay, Loki?" asked Pepper, leaning forwards to look at him.

Loki stared at the floor. "I just want to go home," he muttered, curling in on himself.

Everyone looked painfully sympathetic. Thor almost felt bad about it, letting them suffer like this when his heart was near bursting with joy and his only suffering was a delicious burn and a wet slick down the back of his legs that he prayed wouldn't have reached past the hem of his skirt when they turned to go.

"If you need to talk..." Volstagg said.

"Any of us. I mean, we all owe you," Maria agreed.

Loki was shifting from foot to foot. "I really just want to go shower."

That brought a look to their faces that made Thor suspect Loki wasn't wrong about endless ice cream.

Peggy was the first to look away. "Tony, he's shaking. Can you get him a blanket for the car ride home?"

"Oh. Yeah." He jumped up and opened a decorative trunk in the corner. "Here you go. You can- I mean, I don't need it back."

Thor took it and wrapped it around Loki's shoulders. "Thanks. Can someone find me my purse? It's white vinyl. It's got my keys."

Bruce found it where it had been kicked halfway under the sofa and held it up. "Here you go, man. You two take care. And we mean it. Anytime you need to talk, to any of us. I mean... it's not the kind of thing you can really tell a therapist."

Thor nodded and put his arm around Loki's shoulders to walk him out.

They went around the front where the main party was still raging, unaffected by the events of the night. The car was parked down the street, out of sight of the house, and when they reached it, Loki shoved the blanket at Thor. "Here. I don't want to have to explain the state of the seat to mom if you don't use this."

"Is that why you were shaking? I thought maybe you were starting to freak out."

"Only at the thought of having to tell mom what happened to her car seat."

"Okay. Cause I don't want you to regret anything, but I want you to tell me if you do."

"I don't."

The rest of the ride home was in companionable silence. Loki's hand rested on Thor's on the center console and his thumb caressed Thor's wrist.

"You can have the shower first, if you want," Thor whispered as they crept up the stairs.

"No, you go ahead. You need it more."

Thor stopped outside Loki's door and gave him a goodnight kiss, the first, precious one of countless precious more. "I love you. I love you with every kind of love there is."

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's waist and held close. "I love you with every kind of love there is," he echoed.

*****

Loki closed his door before turning on his light. He got out of his costume and cleaned his face with a makeup-removing wipe he'd been told worked well. It worked okay. On the other side of the wall came the squeak of pipes as Thor got into the shower, and, still naked, Loki opened his closet and knelt before the slab of gray stone on the floor. A red pillar candle stood at the center. He struck a match and lit it. He picked up a tattered book and under his breath began to chant his thanks.


End file.
